


strip that down for me

by cylobaby27



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is of age, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pegging, Rimming, Spideypool - Freeform, Strap-On, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27
Summary: When Wade's years of seduction finally pay off, he expects to finally take Peter to bed. Instead, he finds an confident Peter who is ready to take him apart inch by inch.Or, Peter Parker lovingly tops the hell out of Wade Wilson.





	strip that down for me

**Author's Note:**

> My trans!Peter is a bit of a mix of every Peter Parker I've encountered in my life, which is--thanks to Marvel's inability to leave him alone--a LOT. Feel free to imagine this one as any (legal adult) version of our favorite webslinger!

“Howdy, Spidey,” Wade said, dropping onto the roof ledge beside Spider-Man.

Peter Parker passed a foil-wrapped hot dog over to him without looking away from the view of sunset over Manhattan. “Hey, Deadpool,” he said.

“Come on, webhead! I was setting up a cool rhyming thing,” Wade complained. “You were supposed to be like…. Shit, what rhymes with Deadpool? So cool, Deadpool. Pity the fool, Deadpool. You’re a tool, Deadpool. Wait, that’s not nice. Don’t say that. Damn, I wish I had any sort of education to prepare me for this moment. Stay in school, kids.”

“You’re just too cool for school, Deadpool,” Peter said.

“Aha!” Wade cried. He unwrapped the hot dog, pulled his mask over his nose, and took a bite. “Did you know I was coming or do you always get extra dogs?”

“It’s not like I couldn’t eat two on my own,” Peter pointed out. “But, yeah, ‘Pool, I think at this point I’ve figured out your pattern.”

“Which is…?”

“Find out where I am. Be there.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Wade admitted. “Is it my fault I can’t resist your sparkling company? Besides, you’re sitting in a public space. Can’t blame me for being on a rooftop in Manhattan. You know how many superheroes stake out places like this? I was lucky I didn’t accidentally plop down next to Daredevil or Batman.”

“I don’t think either of those would enjoy the sunset,” he said, pointing to the skyline. “Daredevil can’t see it, and Batman, like, doesn’t do happiness. Also, he’s fictional.”

“Trust me, Petey, when you’ve been around as long as I have, you make no assumptions about what the multiverse might throw at you.”

Peter pointed at him with his hot dog. “Truth. Anyway, I wasn’t _complaining_ about you finding me. I was hoping you’d show up. I mean, not like I was counting on it. Like I said, I could have just eaten the hot dog myself.”

“Aw, you do love me!”

Peter laughed uncomfortably. “What? Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t _love_ you. Like love-you love you. That would be insane.”

Wade rolled his eyes under his mask, but he put enough of his full body into the gesture to make sure Peter got the message. “Uh, duh, Spidey, I promise I’ve gotten the message at this point.”

“Wait, what message?”

“The ‘hey, stop making jokes about my ass and your undying love and desire to make little merc-spider babies’ message,” Wade said. “And I would like the record to show that I have _substantially_ toned that shit down recently.” He shrugged. “It didn’t work quite as well once we became actual friends anyway.”

“I do appreciate the lack of public comments about my ass,” Peter agreed. “And, uh, honestly, becoming my friend and then immediately deciding I’m not actual dating material sums up my entire life, so.”

“Don’t be an idiot. It’s not about you, dipshit. You’ve seen behind the mask, both literally and metaphorically now. No need for me to bother with the motor-mouth thing at this point. That ship done sailed.”

“You think I like you less now that you’re not being an aggressive asshole?” Peter said slowly.

Wade stuck out his tongue. Considering he was in the middle of eating, it made a dramatic statement. “No need to play dumb, Spidey. I’m a big boy. I’ve seen my face puh-lenty of times. Not to mention the rest of me. Big ol’ muscles or not, these gnarly scars can kill the most enthusiastic of boners.” He gestured to the exposed lower half of his face. It was painful. If Wade literally carved his own heart from his chest and handed it over to Peter with a smile, would that hurt less? “It’s not like I don’t know how I look. I’m clinically insane, not blind.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Peter demanded, turning away from the sunset to face him. “Wade, you don’t think your scars bother me.”

“I thought we had a policy about real names when we’re wearing masks?” Wade asked to give himself time to think.

“We’re fifty stories up on a building with no legal roof access,” Peter said, waving away the question. “Your scars don’t, don’t _disgust_ me. You know I’ve got my own.” He pointed to his chest, as though the tiny half-moons near his armpits were anything compared to Wade’s ravaged skin. “Have I ever done anything to make you think that?”

“Again, I have seen myself,” Wade said. “Plus,” he added when it looked like Peter was going to argue again, “you always look away whenever I’m changing.”

“That’s because it’s rude to stare,” Peter said matter-of-factly, as though rudeness had ever meant anything between them. “You hate when people stare.”

“Well, yeah. They stare because…” Wade swiped his empty palm across the sky, leaving Peter to fill in the blank.

“You’re hot?”

Wade crowed a buzzer sound. “Wrong. Guess again, Red Web.”

Peter stuck his chin up. Since Wade had met him a few years ago, Peter’s face had matured. Even before Wade had been trusted to see behind the mask, he’d watched the Spider-Teen blossom into a Spider-Man. A combination of age and testosterone injections had left Peter Parker with a true superhero jawline. It was honestly still a mystery why Peter had ever deigned to accept Wade’s somewhat desperate attempts to befriend him. “I can’t speak for everyone else you’ve ever met, but that’s why _I_ stare. You’re built like a freaking Greek god. The only person with shoulders even close to yours is Captain America, and he still treats me like a kid. You’re hot, you’re funny, and you treat me like an equal.”

“I, uh…” Wade trailed off, glancing over at Peter to try to tell if he was joking before his gaze awkwardly danced down to his hot dog and then out over the skyline. “You should be careful with all that praise. I might get the wrong idea.”

“Or you might finally get the right one,” Peter said. “You backed off so much after we became friends that I thought you weren’t into me anymore. Maybe I’m right, but that doesn’t mean you should be sitting there thinking you’re, like, unwantable. You don’t have to do anything with this information, expect know that, yeah, someone does want you.”

Wade addressed the only part of that speech that he could bring himself to touch. “I’ve been into you for years. Getting to know you better has only made it worse.”

“Is worse really the right word?” Peter asked. There was a teasing lilt in his voice now. “Are you finished with your hot dog?”

Wade swallowed. “Is that a metaphor?”

“No, but this is: do you want to come back for coffee at my place, Wade?”

Wade tossed the remaining bite of his hot dog over his shoulder.

 

#

 

Wade had been to Peter’s apartment before. They spent most of their time there. Both of their places were absolute disasters when it came to cleanliness, but Peter’s place on the edge of Queens was less likely to contain any actual biohazards. Most of the time, they went straight to the Craigslist couch, plopped down, and started up the PS4, but today they stopped at the threshold. It all felt different today.

Peter pulled off his mask, letting Wade see his full face for the first time that day. His cheeks were flushed slightly, but his eyes were bright and determined. Peter had always been beautiful. Lithe body, plush pink lips, sparkling hazel eyes, and brown hair that flopped in his eyes with an artless grace.

What? Wade liked romance novels as much as the next guy.

“So,” Wade said, rocking back on his heels. He didn’t touch his own mask. “Coffee?”

“Actually,” Peter said, moving quickly to stand in front of Wade and then crowd him back against the front door. Despite being nearly a head shorter, he had a presence Wade couldn’t resist. “I was thinking I could fuck your brains out.” He gave him a crooked grin. “Unless you want to dance around each other for another few years.”

“Damn it, Parker, you know it gets me hot when you cuss,” Wade said. “Usually your writers have to dance that PG-13 line.”

“Take off your mask.”

“So, we’re just jumping in this thing?” Wade asked, reaching up for his mask and then letting his hands fall again. “Buy a girl dinner first. Shit, that was cis- and heteronormative. I take it back. Except the point in general, which still stands.”

“Technically, I did buy you dinner. And if you’re still able to say words like heteronormative, I’m not doing what I want here.” Peter stepped even closer. There was only a breath between their bodies now. “Mask off, Wade. I need to know you’re on board. Mask off, and we do this. Mask on, I’ll order pizza and then kick your ass in Star Wars Battlefront.”

“I do love Battlefront,” Wade said, but he was already reaching up to rip the mask from his head. He’d wanted this too long to miss his chance, even if he was half-sure that Peter would run when he remembered just what Wade looked like.

Peter didn’t run.

“There you are,” Peter said, satisfaction heavy in his voice. He reached up and ran a hand over Wade’s cheek. Not stopping, he reached back so he could pull Wade down slightly to meet him when he lifted on his toes for a kiss.

The kiss was everything Wade had ever dreamed and more. Peter tasted better than he looked, and moved his lips against Wade like he was starving for it. Wade knew that his scars had ravaged his lips, but Peter didn’t hesitate. He pressed up against Wade and ran his hands from Wade’s head, down his suit, and back up again.

Once Wade was sure Peter wasn’t going to pull back, he let his own hands explore. Unlike Peter, who was grasping at everything he could reach, Wade had one destination. His hands slid down Peter’s narrow back and then settled with prejudice directly on his ass. Wade squeezed.

They both moaned.   

When Peter pulled back, his pupils were dilated wide. “Bedroom?”

“God, yes,” Wade breathed.

Peter alternately tugged and corralled Wade into the bedroom. It was a room, and Wade was sure that the posters on the wall would have been a great insight into Peter’s character, but all he could focus on were the hands grasping his forearms.

Once inside, Peter pushed Wade back against the bedroom door.

“You like showing off that super-strength, don’t you?” Wade asked.

“I like having you exactly where I want you,” Peter said. He ran his hands down Wade’s chest and added, “Besides, it gets you hot.”

“You, uh, got me in one,” Wade agreed.

Peter pulled him in for another kiss, hotter this time, and started on the buckles and zippers of Wade’s uniform. He managed to get Wade’s suit unzipped to halfway down his torso before he got distracted and started peppering kisses down from Wade’s lips to cover every bit of gnarled skin he could reach. It felt…amazing.

“Hey,” Wade interrupted, leaning back against the door so heavily that his head made a clunk, “I really enjoyed your big speech earlier, but you can get this dick without the whole package. We don’t need to strip down to our socks.”

“No socks on in my bed,” was all Peter said.

“I just…”

Peter leaned forward to capture his lips again, somehow both soothing and arousing. It felt like the fire growing in Wade’s stomach was never going to slow. “Don’t worry, Wade. I know you’re still uncomfortable. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do, but give me some credit, okay? I’ll tell you if we hit any of my boundaries. Getting to look at you? Getting to put my hands on you? That’s the opposite of my boundaries. That’s all I’ve dreamed about for a long time. So let me do this, okay?”

“Okay.” Wade’s voice was shaky.

Peter went back to stripping him, kissing random spots of Wade’s scarred skin as he went, until the Deadpool uniform was completely off. As promised, he left Wade without a single stitch of clothing on. Maybe catching Wade’s desperate glance at the safety of his bed, Peter said, “Go lay down.” Wade took a step toward the bed before Peter added, “On your stomach. And on top of the comforter.”

Wade took a deep breath, and then did as Peter asked. He pressed his face into the pillow and took a deep breath. When Wade wasn’t able to see Peter, he could almost pretend Peter couldn’t see him.

“I can’t believe you’re using peek-a-boo logic against me,” Wade muttered into his pillow.

Peter snorted, but didn’t refute it. He rummaged unseen in one of his drawers, and then climbed onto the bed. When he pressed his lithe body against Wade’s back, his warm skin was better than any comforter.  

Peter sat up, straddling Wade’s thighs, and ran his hands down Wade’s back. He dug a thumb unexpected into the middle, right beside his spine, hitting a knot of muscle. Wade hissed, not sure whether to press back into it or to pull away. Peter made the decision for him, digging his thumb deeper for a moment, and then doing the same to the other side.

Since Wade couldn’t see him, it was a surprise when soft lips landed on the top of his shoulder. Peter’s hands and mouth made their way down his spine in a parade of kneading and kissing. Wade couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched his back.

Peter’s massaging hands landed on Wade’s ass and continued their motion, hitting muscles Wade didn’t even know he had. When Peter’s mouth neared the small of his back, Wade tensed slightly. His mind didn’t believe it, but his body knew what was coming.

Using the hands he’d left kneading Wade’s ass, Peter deftly spread him wide and kissed a line straight down to his clenching hole.

“Holy shit,” Wade breathed, clutching the sheets on either side of the pillow for dear life.

Peter first brushed an open-mouthed kiss to Wade’s ass and then, instead of moving onward, settled in. His first lick was almost tentative, though the hands on Wade’s ass were anything but. Peter licked and nibbled delicately at first.

Wade would have said that Peter was trying to get him used to the sensation if Wade had thought there was any universe where he’d be able to adjust to this feeling.

Then, Peter went to fucking _town_ , licking him in broad stripes and then spearing his tongue forward to breach Wade’s rim. Wade was babbling, but he wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore. “Peter, oh my God, your mouth, your tongue, please, please don’t—”

“You could come just like this,” Peter mused, pulling back for a moment. Wade hear a plastic click from the bed behind him.

“Fucking probably, Pete,” Wade growled. “Why isn’t this considered a superpower? The Rim Job is a much better name than Spider-Man.”

“Fuck you,” Peter said cheerfully, and then firmly but slowly slid a lubed finger into Wade’s ass.

“Just start with two, I can take it. I can’t wait any more.”

Peter clicked his tongue. “Nope. I’m taking you apart in every single way I can think of, and you’re going to lay there and take it.”

“But _Pete_ —”

“You thought I didn’t want you? That I _couldn’t_ want you?” Peter asked. His voice was conversational, even as his finger started to stroke in and out. “I’m going to prove you wrong.”

“Do you have to take everything as a challenge?”

“Says the man who made himself eat so many hot dogs that he threw up last year.”

“You threw up fir—ahh,” Wade tried to argue. Peter stopped him mid-sentence by finally adding another finger.

Wade lost the ability to protest, and just rode the building sensations. Peter was just as slow and deliberate about the next finger. Wade rocked back against his three fingers, unable to help his pulsing hips. With every movement, his aching dick rubbed against the sheets.

When Peter pulled his fingers out, Wade nearly whimpered. “Peter…”

“Shh,” Peter said, stroking his lube-free hand down Wade’s thigh and then tugging him up so he was on his knees with his ass in the air. “I need to strap myself in. I should have done it before I started, but… well, I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

Wade flexed his fingers, desperate to get something inside him. “Can I…?”

“Don’t you dare,” Peter said. “Just lay there and wait for me. Think about how good it’s going to feel when I’m inside that hole. Wish you could see it from my view. You’re so open to me. You think there’s a metaphor in there somewhere?”

“It’s cute you think I give a fuck about metaphors right now,” Wade said through gritted teeth. Peter didn’t need to tell him to imagine how it was going to feel—it was all he could think about. His hole felt so empty. He was desperate to clench down on something, but there was only air.

“Well, as long as I’m cute,” Peter said.

Wade flinched as Peter poured a cold drizzle of lube over his hole, and then nearly passed out when he heard the slick sounds of Peter rubbing the lube over his cock. Then, finally, the firm head was pressing against Wade’s rim. Despite the preparations, there was a world of difference between Peter’s warm, nimble fingers and the inexorable solidity of Peter’s strap-on. It nudged in slowly, and Wade was helpless to resist.

Peter’s hands ran up and down Wade’s back, in turns soothing and teasing. Wade squirmed back, but Peter put a stop to the motion with a firm hand pressed just about Wade’s ass. He kept him still as he slowly pushed all the way in.

He stopped when he was pressed to the hilt. Wade could feel the slick leather of the harness separating the backs of his thighs from Peter’s. He cursed his own awkwardness—if Peter hadn’t needed to shove him facedown on the mattress to keep him for wimping out, he could have gotten to see Peter in his strap-on. He wondered what color the dildo was—red or blue, to stay on theme? Black, to be simple? Or something else?

Any spare brain power he had left to consider the question vanished when Peter finally decided Wade had adjusted enough and pulled back. The dildo was nearly back out of Wade’s ass when Peter thrust in again.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Peter said. “How does it feel? My cock inside you?”

“Heaven,” Wade breathed.

Peter ran his hands down the sides of Wade’s torso in a comforting gesture, and then slid one hand around to press against Wade’s chest for better leverage. The other slipped down his stomach and closed confidently around his cock.

Peter's super-strength, present in the thud of his hips and the grip holding Wade off the bed, was absent on his cock. He held him delicately, deliberately not giving him enough to get off yet. Keeping the pace slow and deliberate, Peter fucked into him and stroked his cock. Wade, unable to decide whether to push his hips back or forward, was caught in a blissful limbo. He was in Peter’s hands. He’d be taken care of.

Peter increased his speed when Wade began moaning. He pounded him relentlessly, and the tension that had been building all night came to a crest with alarming speed.

"I'm so close," he said, begging without knowing what to ask for.

The hand on Wade's cock clenched, and Peter's thumb pressed under his head.

"Come for me," Peter murmured. "Let me see you come apart. Come for me, come for me..."

Wade broke into a million pieces. The surge of pleasure rippled out from his cock and ass, bathing him from head to toe. He writhed as it crashed over him, first trying to get closer to Peter, and then squirming away as the sensations became too much.

Peter stopped his thrusts slowly, giving Wade time to experience all the aftershocks. Finally, he pulled out, and nudged Wade's shoulder to encourage him to turn.

Wade flopped over, still panting. "Holy shit." Though his body felt like every ounce of pleasure had been wrung from it, his eyes feasted on Peter in his lube-slick strap-on. The dildo was hot pink. "Holy shit," he said again.

Peter reached out to run a hand down Wade's cheek. "I was right. You looked amazing coming for me."

Wade took a deep breath, and then grinned. "My turn."

"You don't have to--"

"Please don't say no," Wade said, hands already moving to Peter's hips. "Not unless you really don't want me."

"I told you. I want you in every way," Peter said. His solemn tone was ruined by the quiet squeal he made when Wade lunged for the strap-on.

Wade pushed Peter's legs apart, giving the wet dildo an affectionate pat, and then pulled Peter down the bed toward his mouth. Thankfully, Peter's strap-on left his center exposed, framed by the black leather.

Wade stopped with his mouth hovering over Peter's center and looked up. Peter was sprawled on his back, thighs spread, looking down at him with wide eyes. "Please," Peter said.

Wade grinned again, and then leaned down to nudge his nose against Peter's core. "You're so wet," he said, surprised.

"I just watched you whimper and writhe under me for twenty minutes," Peter said. "I almost came without being touched."

"That would have been a shame," Wade said, and then dove in. Peter's folds were hot and slick. He didn't need any preparation or teasing. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he was close.

His hands landed on Wade's head, not pushing but holding him in place. Wade worked his tongue and mouth aggressively. He put one hand on the dildo to hold Peter in place. It was a thrilling effect to have Peter's dick in one hand, while Wade's tongue was inside him.

Within two minutes, Peter was bucking up against Wade's face and moaning his own release.

Wade wiped off his mouth, helped strip off the strap-on, and then kissed his way up Peter's torso to capture his lips again.

"Thank you," Peter said, stroking his face languidly.

"Trust me-- not a chore," Wade said. "Best meal I've ever eaten."

"Shut up," Peter said, bundling Wade into his arms and wrapping around him.

"Fuck yeah, little spoon," Wade said, sinking into the embrace.

Most nights, it took Wade a long time to fall asleep. He was vulnerable when he was sleeping, and the handful of abductions he'd survived had left him a little bit paranoid. With his mutation, he could survive indefinitely without sleep, though more than a few weeks tended to leave him more cracked than usual.

Tonight, with Peter's arms around him, Wade fell asleep almost immediately.

 

#

 

Peter stumbled out of the bedroom the next morning, wearing a ragged Daily Bugle shirt that reached his thighs. He stopped to watch Wade, though his super senses would definitely have spoiled the surprise as soon as he'd woken up.

Still, Wade gestured dramatically to the stacks of pancakes lining the kitchen counter. "Ta-dahhh," he said.

Peter padded into the kitchen, ignoring the pancakes, and kissed Wade thoroughly. Wade had only thrown a pair of boxers and an apron on, and Peter took full advantage of his exposed skin. “I’d normally complain about waking up alone,” Peter said when they were both slightly out of breath, “but you know I love pancakes.”

“We’re going to have to use your Aunt Jemima’s syrup because you clearly don’t know what real syrup is, but I’ll bring the genu-ine maple for next time,” Wade told him.

He stilled, suddenly unsure whether he was supposed to be assuming there would be a next time, but Peter just rolled his eyes. “Aunt Jemima’s is real. Besides, I’ve seen you pick up churros from a trash can.”

“Five second rule,” Wade said, waving his hand. “I’m _Canadian_ , Parker. I have to draw the line somewhere. Trust me, once you get the real stuff in your mouth, you’ll never go back.”

Peter smirked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Well, that _does_ sound tempting.”

“You might actually be the thing that finally kills me,” Wade groaned.

“No chance,” Peter said, running a hand down Wade’s bare arm. “I have too many plans for you.” He glanced around at the plates lining the kitchen. “Let’s fuel up and then head back to bed.”

“Hell yes,” Wade said, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://starknjarvis27.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Based on [this amazing post](https://transgender-twink.tumblr.com/post/172499703304/petey-using-a-realdoe-or-strapon-to-screw-wade) by transgender-twink on Tumblr.


End file.
